dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd
} |name = Lloyd |image = NPC-Lloyd.jpg |gender = Male |px = 270px |title = Bartender |race = Human |Location = Tavern (Redcliffe Village) |markup = 1.1 |markdown = .25 |voice = David Rintoul |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Lloyd is the landlord of Redcliffe's tavern. Involvement Lloyd can participate in the upcoming fight in a variety of ways. * Lloyd can be persuaded to give free ale to the militia. ("I hear you're charging the militia for ale." or "Are you charging the militia for their ale?") ::*A coercion skill of 3 is required to persuade him to do this, whereas a coercion skill of 2 is required to intimidate him. ::*Lloyd can be killed outright in a cutscene by using the Murder knife. No loot will be found on his body. ::*If Bella owns the tavern after Lloyd is killed, she will agree to give free ale for the militia. ::*If the Warden takes ownership of the tavern after killing Lloyd, they can let Bella serve free ale to the militia. ::*If the Warden owns the tavern through intimidation, they can make Lloyd serve free ale to the militia. Bella does not have the option to serve free ale at this point, so let Lloyd give out free rounds before sending him off to fight. * Lloyd can be convinced to join the militia, although he wields only a dagger and is outclassed even in 1 on 1 combat. ("Shouldn't you be helping defend the village?") ::*After Lloyd joins the militia Bella will take charge of the tavern (she will also do so after Lloyd is killed and the Warden suggests it). She will 'sell' most of the goods previously owned by Lloyd for 0 , in effect giving away most of his stock to the Warden. ::*If Lloyd survives the battle, he will return to the tavern, but Bella will still be in charge. He will resume running the tavern (i.e. a trading merchant with unlimited flasks) after the Warden helped her start a new life. ::He will be in front of the chantry during the battle at Redcliffe Village if you manage to intimidate him. You have to manually use your healer to heal Lloyd, or focus your party towards protecting him. Lloyd charges into combat, and may leave the barricades to take on enemies beyond them. Left alone, he will die. ::Once battle is over, talk to him and he will thank you for pushing him to fight as it gained him the respect of his fellow villagers. He will reward you with: :: ( , ) * The Warden can gain ownership of Lloyd's Tavern. ::* Lloyd can be intimidated into accepting the Warden as a partner in the tavern, paying 80 immediately and another 20 when asked for a share of the profits, as well as free access to the items in his store. The Warden can then make Lloyd serve free ale to the militia and/or force Lloyd to join in the defense of the village. ::* Lloyd can be killed outright (cutscene). Then, the Warden can speak to Bella and assume ownership of the Tavern. :: ::To get ownership of Lloyd's Tavern: ::* Speak to the leftmost militia ::* Speak to Lloyd. Choose 4 "I hear you're charging the militia for ale." ::* Next, choose "Their money won't help you if you're dead." ::* Then choose "Would anyone miss you?" (if you don't want to kill him). ::* Then, when he offers to pay you for protection, choose "(Intimidate) I'd only protect something I own. Understand me?" ::After gaining ownership of the tavern, the buy/sell options are replaced with take/stash. On the inventory is glitched and you cannot stash items. (This may still work if you have the Warden's Keep DLC). Lloyd's trading merchant inventory (see below) will no longer be accessible, even after the battle. ::The Warden can transfer ownership (if gained through intimidation) to Bella only after The Attack at Nightfall, and the non-trading free inventory will shift to her. }} Approval changes Killing Lloyd: * * * ; or just if persuaded; Wynne strangely does not give a negative approval if you choose to kill Lloyd at the first chance available ("I call it taking out the trash"). * Intimidating him into joining the militia: * Intimidating him into joining the militia, but letting him give free ale to the militia instead: * Intimidating him to make you owner: * * Persuading him to give free ale to the militia: * (Oghren strangely has to be not present in the current party for this to happen). Inventory }} Merchant-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd's Stock Merchant-Bella.jpg|Bella's Stock Notes * Lloyd will have two sets of inventory: a trading merchant as above when he is the owner of the tavern and a non-trading but free stock when he has taken on the Warden as a partner. * His inventory will be closed when he is intimidated/convinced to fight alongside the militia (leaving Bella in charge). He will reopen for business if he survives the battle and after Bella leaves Redcliffe to start a new life. Trivia * Lloyd was originally the character who gave the Warden access to the golem control rod, before Shale was cut from the base version of the game. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age: Origins merchants Category:Fereldans